


Contratiempo

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Open Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri había pasado por muchas situaciones peores. Ese hecho no bastaba para que la actual fuese menos frustrante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contratiempo

Visitar la academia de héroes era uno de los tantos deberes adicionales de los que Yuri tenía que encargarse una vez al año.

Aunque eran otros los que se ocupaban de verificar los reportes que la academia entregaba, él era el representante de la Administración de Justicia que debía ir y hacer la última revisión al campus antes de permitirles renovar su licencia para enseñar a controlar sus poderes a los Next que aparecían con la esperanza de convertirse en héroes.

Era una rutina burocrática, llena de sonrisas de cortesía y conversaciones superficiales mientras recorrían el lugar, la cual terminaba con un apretón de manos y un ligero dolor de cabeza para Yuri.

Yuri estaba familiarizado con el proceso en sí, pero su falta de aprecio por el lugar hacia de esta obligación algo más fastidioso de lo que cualquiera de los "aburridos trabajos de oficina", como los llamaba Wild Tiger, podían llegar a ser.

Era una verdadera lástima no encontrar ninguna razón para impedir que aquel lugar continuase su trabajo de adiestrar Next para que siguieran una falsa justicia y entretuvieran a las masas, mas después de varios años Yuri había llegado a conformarse con terminar pronto y poder volver a la relativa quietud de su oficina a encargarse de asuntos más importantes.

Esta vez lo que le esperaba era un té con miel, los archivos de los juicios que tendría que presidir el día siguiente y quizás ver la emisión de Hero TV, la cual solo estaba entre sus planes por la costumbre de verificar a dónde seguía llevando a Wild Tiger el camino de la justicia a la que tanto se aferraba.

No había ningún homicida en fuga, por lo que no necesitaba ver el famoso _reality_ con el propósito de averiguar el momento en que Lunatic podía aparecer sin que las cámaras lo grabasen, para así no ser parte del espectáculo y hacer lo que nadie más se atrevía: acabar con el mal desde la raíz.

Gracias a eso hoy tendría un final más tranquilo que de costumbre de su día laboral, sin pecadores que merecían ser castigados por sus crímenes, ni juicios, ni más academias cuyos directores amaban hablar demasiado y cuyos estudiantes parecían haber tomado ya un gusto por el público y no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de mostrar sus inanes poderes frente a alguien de la Administración de Justicia, como si tuviesen la esperanza de que eso podría ayudarlos a trabajar como héroes luego de graduarse.

Yuri suspiró y resistió la cada vez mayor necesidad de masajear su temple con una de sus manos.

Su único consuelo era que al fin estaba solo y a unos pocos pasos de distancia de su auto y después de que partiese no tendría que preocuparse de la academia de héroes por todo un año, siempre y cuando no hubiese ningún incidente en ella.

Sólo tenía que caminar un poco más y...

Y de repente el mundo se fue al piso.

O lo más apropiado era decir que él lo hizo y de tener su vista hacia al frente, fija en la puerta del vehículo que lo sacaría de allí, pasó a tenerla en los neumáticos de éste, los cuales se veían tan grandes como los de un camión.

¿Qué había pasado?

Yuri sacudió su cabeza y trató de apoyar sus manos en el suelo para levantarse a pesar de la sensación de aturdimiento, mas no lo logró.

En realidad sus manos ya estaban sobre el duro asfalto, un detalle lógico si pensaba que aunque él no había comprendido lo ocurrido, sus reflejos le habían permitido hacer algo para impedir que la caída fuese peor.

Aun así, el enfocar su fuerza en ellas no estaba ayudándolo a volver a ponerse de pie.

Un segundo intento fútil hizo que inclinase su cabeza, la cual sí parecía poder mover con normalidad, y descubrir algo que no tenía sentido.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, Yuri cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez antes de volver a abrirlos y fijarlos de nuevo en sus extremidades.

Para su mala suerte nada había cambiado.

Incrédulo, Yuri trató de alzar su mano derecha para restregar sus ojos, pero lo único que vio moverse fue una de las patas cubiertas de pelo gris claro que estaban bajo él en lugar de sus manos.

Las cosas que podían hacer que Yuri entrara en pánico eran pocas y lo que estaba sucediendo no era una de ellas.

Aunque estaba confundido, había una explicación y en cuanto la encontrara todo volvería a la normalidad, se dijo.

Sólo tenía que mantener la calma y recordar los hechos anteriores.

Él había estado caminando, mas no de manera distraída. Dictar condenas a todo tipo de criminales le ganaba enemigos a cualquiera y aunque hasta ahora ninguno de los que habían pasado por su corte había buscado venganza, nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones y evitar una situación en la que necesitase defenderse en público.

No había visto a nadie en las cercanías de su auto ni en el aparcamiento mismo, tampoco había escuchado pasos tras él y quizás eso y el alivio de salir de aquel lugar cuya existencia prefería olvidar lo habían llevado a bajar un poco su guardia.

Aun así, era imposible que alguien se acercara a él sin que se diera cuenta, a no ser que fuese un Next.

Y en la academia había muchos, la mayoría con poderes tan inocuos que ni siquiera valía la pena considerarlos como una amenaza, pero había excepciones y sin duda uno de los Next que podía considerar como tal era el culpable.

Esta vez Yuri no se tomó un segundo para conservar sus estribos y giró como pudo, sintiéndose torpe en ese cuerpo extraño en el que se encontraba.

¿Dónde estaba el Next que había decidido jugarle una broma al representante de la Administración de Justicia y que tendría que olvidarse de graduarse y convertirse en un "héroe" en un futuro, debido al castigo que Yuri se encargaría personalmente de que recibiese?

Por mucho que buscó no logró hallar a ningún ser vivo y lo único inusual eran sus ropas y su maletín, los cuales habían quedado en el suelo a poca distancia de él.

Al menos, pensó entrecerrando sus ojos, sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguno de los docentes de la academia fuese por su auto, notase la anormalidad, atase los cabos al verlo junto a su ropa y maletín —si tenía algo de cerebro, cosa que Yuri esperaba que tuviera— y buscase al estudiante cuya habilidad consistía en convertir a otros en animales y que seguramente estaba siguiendo los pasos de un no tan popular héroe para pasar desapercibido en el fondo hasta que llegase el momento adecuado.

Necesitar ese o cualquier tipo de ayuda era algo que a Yuri no le agradaba, pero la conmoción no le impedía notar que lo más probable era que no podría volver a la normalidad por su propia cuenta.

Yuri se movió con lentitud hasta dejar sus manos ahora convertidas en patas sobre su maletín y aguardó, ignorando la manera en que la luz estaba disminuyendo y prestando atención a los sonidos a su alrededor.

Una risa lejana, el ulular del viento, el canto de un pájaro, un gruñido cercano...

¿Un gruñido?

Yuri se tensó, sintiendo cómo los —ahora muchos— pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban, y giró su cuello hacia el lugar desde el que provenía el ruido, sospechando de qué se trataba aun antes de verlo.

Un perro. Para ser más preciso era un pastor alemán, el cual se encontraba observando con demasiada atención y mostrando sus dientes.

¿Dónde estaba el dueño de ese animal para controlarlo cuando era necesario? ¿Dónde estaba quien debía hallarlo y sacarlo de su apuro?

Sin duda en un mundo en el que ya no quedaba ningún verdadero héroe no podía esperar una pequeña ayuda ni siquiera en este caso, lo cual confirmó cuando el perro se lanzó hacia él.

El instinto de su cuerpo actual —y temporal, esperaba— hizo que la torpeza que había sentido antes no le impidiese moverse y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo echó a correr, sin siquiera fijarse hacia qué lugar.

Tenía que evadir esos dientes amenazantes antes de poder considerar cómo podría volver a ser humano y ese pensamiento bastó para que pudiese no sólo correr, sino también para esquivar arbustos, saltar ramas y hasta escalar y bajar un muro con agilidad felina.

Yuri no se detuvo después de cruzar el jardín de la academia, todavía demasiado consciente de los ladridos del can, y continuó por varias calles, causando exclamaciones de sorpresa de los transeúntes, hasta que luego de lo que pareció una eternidad dejó de escuchar al perro.

Incluso una vez se detuvo, su corazón siguió latiendo con tal velocidad que Yuri decidió buscar un sitio seguro para tomar un descanso y descubrir dónde estaba después de correr en zigzag por tanto tiempo, concentrándose sólo en sobrevivir.

Encontrar un muro lo suficientemente alto para ambas cosas fue la parte fácil, subir a el la difícil.

Luego de su primer salto, Yuri descubrió que su control sobre ese cuerpo era mediocre y sin duda la única razón por la que había logrado escapar era el instinto de supervivencia que se superpuso sobre su mente racional.

Ahora, incluso andar con lentitud requería un esfuerzo consciente y para dar un brinco requería más que coordinarse con ese propósito.

El primer intento no lo llevó muy alto y en el segundo Yuri a duras penas logró usar sus manos convertidas en patas evitar golpearse de frente contra los ladrillos antes de caer de costado al pavimento.

Todo indicaba que el dicho de que los gatos siempre caían de pie era una falacia o sólo se aplicaba a verdaderos felinos, no a personas convertidas en uno.

Adolorido, Yuri se levantó y poco interesado en repetir la experiencia buscó una nueva forma de subir, recorriendo el costado del muro desde el suelo.

Le tomó unos minutos y tuvo que esquivar a un par de niños que trataron agarrarlo mas no hicieron nada para perseguirlo, pero una caja de cartón, un cubo de basura y una rama se convirtieron en la escala improvisada que lo llevó a la cima, lejos de animales y las manos de otros humanos, luego de sólo cuatro intentos y sin recibir ningún golpe en el proceso.

Y aunque ese era un éxito considerable, teniendo en cuenta la inusual situación, no pudo disfrutarlo al notar un nuevo problema.

No reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba y su condición actual no era la razón.

Aunque el instinto se había apoderado de él cuando su vida había estado en peligro, su mente seguía siendo suya y Yuri estaba seguro de que tal como podía leer el letrero frente a un restaurante en la otra cuadra, podía diferenciar un sitio de otro.

Él no había pasado antes por allí y aunque no debía estar muy lejos de la academia, el cuerpo de un animal no era el mejor para recorrer calles hasta llegar a un lugar conocido.

Tal vez esperar hasta que anocheciera y pudiera pasar desapercibido era una mejor idea, pero eso no disminuía el riesgo.

¿Podría defenderse por sí mismo? ¿Podría usar sus llamas si lo necesitaba?

Con la remota esperanza de que sus habilidades rompiesen la influencia de las del Next que lo había atacado, Yuri siguió el impulso de activar su poder por un corto instante, mas no pudo hacerlo.

Así que estaba en el cuerpo de un gato, sin poderes y todo indicaba que tendría que ayudarse a sí mismo, como siempre había tenido que hacer, y no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener sus pensamientos bajo control y no entrar en pánico, no sentir cierto nerviosismo era imposible y Yuri tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento, manteniéndose inmóvil mientras trataba de no considerar lo peor que podía pasar ahora.

En lugar de dejarse llevar por el temor, tenía que hacer algo.

Encontrar por su cuenta al Next que lo había convertido en un animal quizás no sería una buena idea, en especial si esta no era una broma sino un verdadero ataque, y aguardar a que por algún milagro volviese a la normalidad tampoco le agradaba.

Tal vez buscar una superficie en la que pudiese usar sus extremidades para escribir un mensaje sería mejor.

Aun cuando ello lo llevaría a depender de otra persona, si explicaba su situación a alguien en un estado más apto para hablar con otros, ese alguien podría pasarle el aviso a las autoridades y éstas se encargarían de buscar y capturar al Next responsable. Con eso también podría evitar que lo investigasen en busca de pistas de su desaparición.

Aunque no había nada en su maletín o en su oficina que pudiese relacionarlo con Lunatic, el sótano de su casa era diferente y el que las posibilidades de que requisasen su hogar y tropezaran con la puerta oculta que llevaba al sótano fuesen pocas no quería decir que quisiese arriesgarse.

En ese caso necesitaba algo como pintura o incluso un espacio de tierra en un jardín serviría. Alguien tendría que notar que un gato estaba escribiendo y el resto sería menos complicado.

Sintiendo el tipo de calma que sólo da la determinación, Yuri movió su cabeza de un lado otro, verificando que no había algo que pudiese ayudarlo cerca antes de moverse de su lugar seguro.

Y justo en ese momento una gota de agua cayó sobre él, la cual fue seguida de inmediato por muchas más.

Yuri bufó de reflejo y dio un pequeño brinco, manteniéndose a duras penas sobre el borde del muro.

La nueva dificultad era desalentadora, mas al mismo tiempo no era nada comparada con la persecución anterior. Aun así, tendría que tener cuidado de no resbalarse y trasladarse a un lugar seco, pues pronto las calles quedarían desiertas gracias a la lluvia.  
—Gatito —dijo alguien de repente, sobresaltándolo al punto de casi hacerlo caer—, ¿qué haces ahí mojándote?

Inclinando su cabeza y aferrándose a la pared sobre la que estaba, Yuri observó al hombre que le había hablado y de inmediato notó dos cosas:  
La primera fue que, a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta antes, sus sentidos habían sido afectados y el muro que había creído alto y seguro en realidad estaba al alcance del cualquier adulto.

La segunda fue que reconocía al hombre que se había detenido a su lado y que ahora estaba resguardando sus ojos del cada vez más fuerte aguacero con una mano mientras estiraba su otro brazo hacia él.

Wild Tiger.

Yuri había pasado tanto tiempo investigándolo y vigilándolo que podía reconocerlo sin ningún esfuerzo aunque éste estuviese vestido de civil y no tuviese en su rostro su usual antifaz.

—Ven aquí, gatito.

Yuri reaccionó por reflejo, usando una de sus manos —ahora patas— y apartando con un zarpazo la mano que pretendía agarrarlo.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Wild Tiger, alejando su mano y haciendo una mueca de dolor—. No te voy a hacer daño.

Esta vez Wild Tiger se acercó con más lentitud. Yuri permaneció inmóvil.

No le agradaba sentirse indefenso debido a la notoria diferencia de tamaño y tampoco quería ser manoseado como un animal, pero aunque Wild Tiger no fuese el héroe más competente ni el menos irritante, quizás podría comunicarse con él.

Sin duda un héroe diciendo que un gato afirmaba ser el —quizás ya declarado como desaparecido, si es que algún docente de la academia había ido a por su auto para regresar a casa— juez Yuri Petrov era mejor que una anciana o un niño cualquiera llamando a la policía con el propósito de informar lo mismo.

Y si el culpable lo buscaba para matarlo, el héroe podría defenderlo.

Con eso en mente, Yuri ignoró sus instintos y dejó que Wild Tiger pasase una mano por su cabeza antes de alzarlo con una delicadeza sorprendente para alguien que tenía que pagar multas por destrucción con tanta frecuencia.

«Si siempre tuviese tanto cuidado tendría menos problemas» quiso decirle, pero todo lo que escuchó salir de su boca fue un maullido. Era de esperarse.

—¿Ves? —dijo Wild Tiger con una expresión satisfecha, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho—. Vamos a un lugar seco antes de buscar a tu dueño.

Yuri se negó a pensar lo humillante que sería en un futuro recordar la forma en que Wild Tiger lo mantuvo abrazado todo el camino, cubriéndolo parcialmente de la lluvia con su gorro y susurrando frases varias para tranquilizarlo, las cuales funcionaron más de lo que Yuri que quería aceptar.

Había una gran diferencia entre estar solo y en constante riesgo, a tener algo de ayuda, aun si ésta venía de alguien torpe como Wild Tiger, quien para su suerte parecía extender su heroísmo a animales. No había duda de que eso podría salvarlo.

¿Quién mejor que un Next con una debilidad por felinos para descubrir y aceptar lo sucedido y hacer algo para remediarlo?

Wild Tiger se detuvo muchos minutos más tarde bajo un gran alero, quejándose en voz alta por la lluvia antes de poner su atención en él.

—Uff, ¿te mojaste mucho? —preguntó con una sonrisa tonta, pasando una de sus manos por el cuello de Yuri y frunciendo el ceño un segundo después—. ¿Te escapaste o no tienes dueño?

Contrario a lo que podía parecer la mayor parte del tiempo, todo indicaba que Wild Tiger tenía habilidades analíticas y podía sacar conclusiones lógicas —y que podrían ser acertadas en muchos otros casos— al notar la ausencia de un collar en un animal usualmente doméstico.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —continuó el héroe, reanudando su andar hacia el edificio junto al que estaban.

Yuri tardó unos segundos en descubrir dónde se encontraban y de qué estaba hablando el otro y cuando lo hizo le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

¿Una estación de policía?

Sin duda Wild Tiger no sabía mucho sobre qué debía hacer en caso de hallar una mascota perdida, mas eso no era un verdadero problema para Yuri ahora.

Si lograba liberarse y teclear en uno de los computadores del lugar pronto podría acercarse a una solución para su situación. Aun así, cuando intentó poner en marcha la primera parte de su plan Wild Tiger se lo impidió, sosteniéndolo con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo.

—Buenas —saludó Wild Tiger, dirigiéndose al hombre más cercano, el cual estaba sentando junto a un escritorio y con varios teléfonos y un computador al frente—, encontré este gato...

El policía alzó una ceja.

—Éste no es un refugio para animales.

—Pero se encargan de objetos y personas perdidas —dijo Wild Tiger, encogiéndose de hombros—, no veo por qué no pueden ayudarlo. Estaba quieto bajo la lluvia y parece bien, pero podría estar enfermo.

La seriedad de Wild Tiger logró que una pizca de preocupación fuese visible en el semblante del hombre.

—Hay una veterinaria a diez minutos de aquí —respondió con un suspiro—. Le diré cómo llegar.

—Pero quiero encontrar al dueño... —insistió Wild Tiger, todavía impidiendo que Yuri se liberase de su abrazo y pudiese acercarse a ese teclado a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

«Suélteme» dijo Yuri, mas el maullido no sirvió de nada.

—Si tiene un chip lo encontrarán sin su ayuda —señaló el hombre—, si no tendrá que hacerlo a la antigua.

—¿Con carteles?

El policía asintió antes de darle en un tono cortante instrucciones de cómo llegar a la clínica veterinaria, impidiendo que Wild Tiger pudiese hablar más con él para convencerlo en ayudar a un gato.

Era una sorpresa que Wild Tiger no sacase su antifaz para intentar probar su estatus como héroe y conseguir más atención; aun así, el volver a salir de la estación y alejarse de los computadores impidió que Yuri pudiese apreciar eso.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Wild Tiger, suavizando su agarre de tal forma que Yuri sospechaba que ahora podría escapar si así lo quería—. Aparte de correr en la estación.

Yuri giró su cabeza en dirección a dicho lugar.

Todavía podía correr, entrar y probar la única idea que tenía en mente, mas quizás lo detendrían antes de poder explicar su situación actual.

—Sé que no debí hacer esto —dijo Wild Tiger, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello húmedo—. Pero ya sabes, tigres, gatos... no podía dejarte ahí.

Yuri bufó. La razón con la que Wild Tiger estaba justificando sus acciones era ridícula.

Pero si ese era el caso, tal vez la preocupación de Wild Tiger por los felinos podría hacer que lo llevase a su hogar y allí tendría más libertad para buscar una forma de comunicarse.

—¿Así que no vas a huir de mí y correr a tu casa? —cuestionó Wild Tiger con una sonrisa divertida luego de un rato en el que Yuri permaneció inmóvil, todavía siendo sostenido por uno de los brazos del otro—. ¿O no tienes dueño? —continuó con una expresión más seria—. Bien, vamos.

 

* * *

 

Que Wild Tiger decidiese que se veía bien a pesar de su supuesta indiferencia ante la lluvia y no lo llevase a la veterinaria era algo bueno, que le hablase en varias ocasiones durante el camino hacia Bronze Stage no lo era tanto.

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio hacía eso?

Al menos eso le había servido para enterarse de la sorprendente ausencia de actividad criminal ese día que le había permitido a Wild Tiger tomarse un día libre casi en su totalidad.

Además, la charla unilateral se convirtió en una distracción de su problema temporal, aplacando su impaciencia por explicar lo sucedido y volver a la normalidad —o al menos de dejar de ser tratado como una mascota y hacer que el personal que se encargaría normalmente en investigar la desaparición de un juez se concentrase en hallar al Next culpable— cuanto antes.

—Bien, aquí estamos —dijo Wild Tiger una vez llegaron a su apartamento y cerró la puerta, inclinándose para dejar a Yuri en el suelo—. Espera aquí.

Yuri no tenía intención de obedecer si descubría algo que pudiese servirle, pero por lo que podía ver desde el pasillo de la entrada no había nada.

Ni un computador, ni una superficie en la que pudiese dejar marcas, ni objetos pequeños que pudiese usar para formar un mensaje.

—Primero lo primero —comentó Wild Tiger cuando regresó de repente, atrapándolo de nuevo en sus brazos y cubriéndolo con algo.

Sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Yuri intentó huir.

Hasta el momento el héroe había actuado con una delicadeza inesperada, mas eso no quería decir que supiese lo que estaba haciendo o que seguiría siendo tan cuidadoso.

—Auch —se quejó Wild Tiger, alejando sus manos y el objeto en ellas de Yuri—. Sólo quiero secarte.

A Yuri le tomó unos segundos calmarse y comprender esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó inmóvil, reconociendo ahora el objeto como una toalla de manos.

Tenía que darle crédito a Wild Tiger por pensar en él y hacer algo así incluso antes de cambiarse.

Con eso en mente, Yuri permitió que el héroe pasase la toalla por su cuerpo, incómodo y convencido de que se arrepentiría en un futuro.

Una vez Wild Tiger pareció contento por los resultados y fue de nuevo a otra parte del apartamento, seguramente a ponerse ropa seca, Yuri se adentró en el lugar.

El corto pasillo de la entrada llevaba a una sala amplia, sin siquiera una pared que la separase de la cocina, y a un costado de esta había una escalera de madera que conducía al loft, donde suponía que se encontraba el dormitorio y el baño.

La decoración del lugar era simple y casi agradable, pero las varias botellas de diferentes licores causaron que hiciese una mueca de desagrado.

Sin ningún deseo de pasar más tiempo allí del necesario, Yuri anduvo hasta el centro del lugar, empinándose para inspeccionar la pequeña mesa ubicada frente a un mullido sofá.

Ni en ella, ni en los estantes laterales vio nada aparte de más botellas y fotos y otros objetos que no podrían ayudarlo a escribir un mensaje, por lo que no tenía otra opción aparte de subir la escalera que Wild Tiger estaba bajando ahora y esperar a que la suerte estuviese de su lado en el dormitorio.

—¿Tienes hambre, sed? —preguntó Wild Tiger sonriéndole—. ¿Qué es lo que comen los gatos...? ¿Leche y pescado?

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Yuri.

No había pensado en ningún momento en comer, mucho más preocupado por sobrevivir y revertir su estado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, aunque no tenía hambre, se sentía sin muchas energías. Quizás comer algo no era una mala idea.

Sin saber qué tanto podía confiar en Wild Tiger, Yuri lo observó fijamente mientras él abrió su nevera, murmurando para sí algo que Yuri no logró escuchar.

—Tengo ambas cosas —anunció Wild Tiger poco después, dejando una caja de leche y un par de latas de cerveza en el mostrador de la cocina, antes de comenzar a tararear una melodía mientras abría una gaveta.

¿Acaso aquel hombre era incapaz de apreciar y disfrutar del silencio?

Yuri cerró sus ojos y alzó una de sus manos —patas— para presionarla contra su frente, sintiendo las punzadas que anunciaban el regreso del dolor de cabeza que había estado atormentándolo desde que había salido de la academia.

—Ven aquí, gatito —llamó Wild Tiger un poco después, inclinándose y dejando un objeto en el piso—, aquí tengo tu leche.

La situación era de por sí humillante y la idea de hacer que lo fuese incluso más al rebajarse a comer algo en el suelo hizo que Yuri dudase, pero al final el deseo de tener fuerzas para lo que necesitase hacer para comunicarse hizo que se acercara con renuencia, viendo el plato hondo que Wild Tiger había llenado de leche con recelo.

Ni siquiera la leche con algún tipo de endulzante no era su primera elección de bebidas y de cualquier forma, Yuri tampoco estaba seguro de cómo tomarla estando en aquel cuerpo. Aun así, al final el instinto que lo había socorrido en el momento de huir de un peligro mortal volvió a hacerse presente y en un parpadeo la bebió toda.

—El pescado todavía está congelado —dijo Wild Tiger, agachándose para volver a llenar de leche el plato—, así que tendrás que esperar.

Después de decir eso el héroe se dirigió hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en este luego de poner en la mesa sus cervezas y un plato cuyo contenido Yuri desconocía.

Decidido a no perder más tiempo y sintiéndose mejor que unos minutos atrás, Yuri ignoró el sonido de la televisión que Wild Tiger acababa de prender y se dirigió a las escaleras, mas se detuvo al escuchar lo que un reportero estaba diciendo.

—... Petrov fue visto por última vez en la academia de héroes a finales de la tarde. Las autoridades ya iniciaron su búsqueda y la Administración de Justicia ofreció una recompensa para cualquier información que pueda ayudar a encontrarlo y rescatarlo...

—Hey, hey —murmuró Wild Tiger, frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo el comunicador en su muñeca—. ¿Ese no es el juez? ¿Por qué no nos han mandado a buscarlo?

Yuri parpadeó, incrédulo.

Su conexión con Wild Tiger era distante y estaba seguro que él héroe apenas lo recordaba y lo resentía por su falta de clemencia ante sus muchos destrozos.

Aun así, Wild Tiger se había inclinado hacia adelante, prestando atención a la noticia de su desaparición y sus palabras parecían indicar que incluso quería colaborar en la búsqueda.

Esa era una sorpresa que casi podía considerar agradable y se convirtió en el impulso para correr hasta quedar cerca del televisor.

«Estoy aquí» pronunció Yuri, consciente de que el otro no entendería un maullido pero con la lejana esperanza de que sospechase algo.

—Tienen el mismo color de pelo —comentó Wild Tiger, mirando la pantalla que mostraba una foto de él y luego mirándolo a él, dejando escapar una corta risa.

«Porque somos la misma persona» insistió, impaciente.

Existían Next con poderes más extraños que convertir a alguien en un animal y Wild Tiger lo había hallado cerca de la academia. Pedir que atase los cabos y considerase la posibilidad no era demasiado.

—Ya te dije que tienes que esperar para comer —lo reprendió Wild Tiger con un tono que carecía de autoridad, destruyendo sus exiguas esperanzas—. A no ser que comas arroz frito.

 

* * *

 

Yuri cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en recordar lo que era ser humano, pensando en cada parte de su cuerpo y lo que se sentía al moverse.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para obligarse a volver a la normalidad, nada había cambiado.

Que el resultado fuese nulo sin importar cuál de los pocos métodos que habían cruzado por su cabeza probase, era casi tan frustrante como descubrir que el atolondrado Wild Tiger no sería de ninguna ayuda.

Aunque unas horas atrás Yuri había estado dispuesto a darle crédito por sus inesperadas capacidades de observación y análisis, ahora se arrepentía de haber creído que podía esperar tanto de un héroe en primer lugar.

Wild Tiger no sólo no había intuido nada cuando él había intentado llamar su atención durante la noticia de su desaparición, sino que había ignorado las formas poco precisas y desesperadas por las que había optado para hacerle saber quién era él luego de no haber descubierto nada útil en el dormitorio.

En cierta manera, Yuri podía entender por qué un gato creando surcos y arrugas en un cubrecama o trazando figuras en la pierna de una persona podía ser considerado como un gato jugando, pero eso no era excusa.

Yuri sabía —gracias a reportes que recibía la Administración de Justicia, los muchos episodios de Hero TV que había visto y su propia experiencia— de las muchas ocasiones en las que el héroe había demostrado su buen instinto y reaccionado antes que nadie de manera acertada.

Esos momentos de brillantez eran opacados por su torpeza y las destrucciones que causaba en el proceso mas, aunque los pocos puntos que solía conseguir no los reflejaban, eran demasiado frecuentes para ser llamados una coincidencia.

Y aun así Wild Tiger no había notado las letras —torcidas, pero letras— que formaban las arrugas en su cama, ni se había dado cuenta de que él estaba escribiendo en sus piernas usando las patas del cuerpo en el que estaba encerrado, tal como algunos niños escriben con un dedo en la palma de la mano de sus amigos para hablar sin que otros se enteren de nada, y tampoco había hecho la conexión entre su actitud, la noticia, los datos que los reporteros estaban dando y el dónde y cómo lo había encontrado.

Al final del día Wild Tiger era un héroe más, demasiado ciego por sus ideas e incapaz no sólo de notar la verdadera justicia, sino también de comprender un mensaje siendo trasmitido bajo su nariz.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

¿Aguardar por un milagro? ¿Escapar en busca de un lugar donde sí hubiese herramientas de la que pudiese valerse estando en el cuerpo de un felino? ¿O seguir haciendo un inútil esfuerzo mental que revirtiese los poderes del Next que lo había atacado?

Nada de eso sonaba bien cuando ya era tarde en la noche y el recuerdo de mamá había comenzado a distraerlo e inquietarlo.

Aunque de día una enfermera —demasiado indiferente como prestarle atención a sus palabras, pero competente y dedicada a su bienestar físico— iba a cuidarla, después de las ocho de la noche sólo él estaba allí para velar por ella, al menos una vez regresaba de su misión autoimpuesta como Lunatic.

Sin él, ella quizás incluso olvidaría comer y pasaría toda la noche despierta, hablándole a la nada e imaginando una vida que se había esfumado muchos años atrás...

Y tal vez sería más feliz así, sin nadie que la sacase de su burbuja y le recordase la realidad que ella odiaba tanto.

Ese pensamiento era tan poco alentador como su actual falta de posibilidades, mas decidido a no rendirse, Yuri se propuso inspeccionar el lugar de nuevo.

Al menos la oscuridad no estaba en su contra —irónicamente gracias al animal en el que lo habían convertido— cosa que había descubierto al subir al dormitorio mientras Wild Tiger continuaba viendo televisión, por lo que aun luego de que el héroe apagase todas las luces y se fuese a dormir, él podría continuar revisando todos los rincones y quizá esta vez sí hallaría algún objeto que pudiese utilizar.

 

* * *

 

La llegada de la mañana no le trajo ningún tipo de alegría a Yuri.

No era sólo por despertar estando todavía en el cuerpo de un gato, sintiéndose cansado debido a sus recorridos por el apartamento, sino también por lo infructuosa que había resultado su búsqueda nocturna.

Aunque había descubierto un computador portátil, dicho objeto estaba sepultado bajo polvo y un par de camisas, por lo que era evidente que Wild Tiger no lo usaba con frecuencia y él no podía siquiera prenderlo, si es que tenía batería, hecho que había confirmado por sí mismo.

Él había vivido situaciones mucho peores en su vida, pero ninguna había estado acompañada de la horrible sensación de impotencia que lo estaba inundando.

Cuando todavía era un niño y no sabía de sus propios poderes, había estado asustado de papá, mas en ningún momento había considerado si podría detenerlo o no.

El deber de no ignorar el mal, _de salvar a mamá_ , había velado cualquier duda lógica y él lo había enfrentado. Porque incluso sin ningún tipo de poder era posible hacerlo, aun si el resultado era incierto.

Lo mismo había sucedido cuando había visto por primera vez a un asesino ser absuelto por falta de evidencia en su propia corte. Si la ley no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el mal, él tenía otros medios para hacerlo.

Pero ahora incluso carecía de métodos para revelar su situación.

Por mucho que Yuri había aprendido con los años a ser paciente y aguardar por el momento adecuado para actuar, la falta de esperanzas actuales le impedía incluso soportar con calma el paso del tiempo mientras una oportunidad se presentaba frente a él o una nueva idea cruzaba su cabeza.

¿Y qué podía hacer ahora, usar basura para escribir un mensaje?

Yuri resopló, acomodando su cabeza entre sus manos —patas— y cerró sus ojos, casi deseando volver a caer dormido, antes de considerar su poco serio pensamiento.

Wild Tiger no mantenía su apartamento impecable y la cantidad de botellas en un lado u otro era considerable y si podía usarlas para formar un mensaje, Wild Tiger no podría ignorarlo como las veces anteriores.

Ese plan era patético y desesperado, pero Yuri bajó del sofá con cuidado, todavía no del todo acostumbrado al cuerpo felino, y luego de tomar algo leche y comer el pescado —que distaba de ser su comida favorita, pero era decente aunque estuviese en un plato en el piso— que encontró, Yuri puso sus manos a la obra, prefiriendo tratar en lugar de quedarse con sus brazos cruzados.

Empujar los objetos era fácil, conseguir que estos quedasen en la posición adecuada no tanto, mas después de lo que se sentía como una eternidad Yuri logró formar una ye con una lata y una botella vacías.

Por algo se empezaba.

Yuri apenas estaba empujando una nueva botella, teniendo cuidado de que esta no rodase de más y destruyese su trabajo previo, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo sobresaltó.

—¡Volví! —anunció Wild Tiger, cerrando la puerta sin cuidado y dejando caer una bolsa de mercado sobre el mesón de la cocina—. Hey, eso no es un juguete.

Esas palabras deberían haber sido una advertencia, pero Yuri no logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar las manos de Wild Tiger y en cuestión de segundos se vio lejos del suelo, atrapado por un agarre delicado.

—Ah —suspiró Wild Tiger, dejándolo sobre el espaldar del sofá—, voy a tener que limpiar antes de que te lastimes jugando.

«No estaba jugando» se quejó Yuri, mas fue ignorado.

—Ya fui a poner carteles con la foto que te tomé mientras dormías —dijo Wild Tiger, acariciando su cabeza hasta que Yuri se apartó, esforzándose en no perder el equilibrio al hacerlo— y a preguntar por ahí, aunque eso no salió bien. Pero ya verás como tu dueño llamará en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto —continuó el héroe—, te traje esto.

Incrédulo, Yuri lo observó caminar hasta la cocina y sacar una lata de la bolsa que había dejado sobre el mostrador.

No podía ser, se dijo, pero el hombre confirmó sus sospechas al abrir la lata, poner los contenidos en un recipiente plástico y dejarlo en el suelo, junto a la leche.

—Ven, gatito —llamó Wild Tiger, sonriéndole y haciendo gestos para que se acercara.

Enojado, Yuri movió su cabeza para no observar al héroe y se concentró en deslizarse con cuidado hasta llegar sin ningún percance a los asientos del sofá.

Él no pensaba rebajarse más de lo que había tenido que hacer hasta ahora.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Wild Tiger con una pizca de aflicción en su voz—. Oh, vamos. No tengo tiempo para quitarle las espinas a un pescado y darte trozos todo el día.

Eso era lo menos que Wild Tiger podía hacer por él, decidió Yuri, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras que el héroe estaba pronunciando para hacerlo ir a comer _comida para gatos_.

El héroe no insistió demasiado.

Ese era un pequeño consuelo en el mar de infortunios recientes, el cual incrementó por la decisión de Wild Tiger de recoger toda la basura olvidada en el apartamento y destruir incluso el poco progreso que él había logrado.

Con eso, también tendría que olvidarse del mensaje hecho en botellas.

Yuri caminó de un lado a otro sobre el sofá, olvidándose de Wild Tiger mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Por muy oscuro que se viese el panorama, no podía rendirse aunque cada pequeña luz de esperanza que creía vislumbrar fuese apagada; no podía —ni creía soportar— pasar sus días como un animal cuando el deber de castigar a quienes lo merecían lo esperaba afuera.

Al menos había recuperado la motivación gracias a la molestia y falta de deseos de seguir siendo tratado como una mascota.

Ahora sólo necesitaba pensar en algo.

Como una señal, el comunicador en la muñeca de Wild Tiger se activó.

—Bonjour, heroes —dijo una voz femenina que Yuri reconoció como la de Agnes Joubert, la productora de aquel circo conocido como Hero TV—. Tenemos un robo en una joyería.

Mientras Joubert continuó dando los datos del asalto, una idea pasó por la mente de Yuri: una llamada.

Su incapacidad actual para hablar había hecho que no considerase algo así en ningún momento y sin duda escribir un mensaje en código usando los números sería inútil, pues estaba seguro que el inútil héroe nunca lo entendería, pero ¿y si él marcaba el número de su oficina una y otra vez?

Era imposible que Wild Tiger no sospechara si hacía eso. O al menos la policía notaría algo extraño, si es que estaban monitoreando su línea.

—¡Voy de inmediato! —afirmó Wild Tiger y corrió hacia la puerta gritando—: Pórtate bien mientras salvo el día.

Yuri no bajó del sofá a tiempo para ver partir al héroe, mas la despedida y lo que pudo escuchar incluso después de que la puerta fue cerrada le bastó para saber que ya estaba solo.

Perfecto.

Así Wild Tiger no podría interrumpirlo ni asumir que él estaba "jugando" antes de que pudiese hacer la llamada por primera vez.

Subir a la mesa en la que se encontraba el teléfono requirió menos esfuerzo del que Yuri había esperado, sin embargo empujar el auricular del algo anticuado aparato no fue tan simple.

Marcar fue imposible.

Él había sobreestimado su coordinación en ese cuerpo y lo que podía hacer con el.

Por cada número que conseguía marcar correctamente también presionaba sin querer dos o tres más errados, obligándolo a cortar la llamada y comenzar desde cero de nuevo.

En un aparato más moderno y pequeño, como un teléfono celular, sería incluso peor y sin duda no podría hacer mucho en el teclado de un computador si llegaba a tener acceso a uno, pero Yuri se obligó a no pensar en esa nueva desmoralizante verdad y se concentró en el teléfono.

Bastaría con que fuese capaz de hacerlo bien una vez y luego podría depender del botón de volver a discar para llamar.

Ese aliciente lo llevó a intentar innumerables veces, mas cuando Wild Tiger regresó horas después todavía no había tenido éxito.

Yuri se sentía agotado y ni siquiera alzó su cabeza cuando escuchó ruido en la puerta; no tenía ningún deseo de prestar oídos al parloteo de Wild Tiger.

Aun así, contrario a lo que esperaba, en lugar de oír un saludo captó una conversación y al abrir sus ojos y fijarse en las figuras entrantes, descubrió que el héroe no había llegado solo.

—No puedes negar que hice un buen trabajo.

—Eso no cambia que evitaste todo el papeleo que deberías haber hecho hoy —respondió su acompañante, al que reconoció como Barnaby Brooks Jr., con un tono que mostraba más resignación que molestia.

Yuri pudo entender de inmediato de qué hablaban.

Hasta donde sabía, Wild Tiger no se había dirigido en la mañana a Apollon Media, prefiriendo dedicarse a la fútil búsqueda de alguien inexistente.

—Pero ya te dije que...

—Ah —exclamó Brooks, interrumpiendo la defensa de Wild Tiger—, así que ésta es tu excusa.

La mirada de Brooks se fijó en él y Yuri la enfrentó sin parpadear.

—¡No es una excusa! —protestó Wild Tiger, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Estás intentando decir...? —pronunció Brooks, poniendo toda su atención en Wild Tiger mientras cruzaba sus brazos— ¿que recogiste un gato en la calle, sin pensar que estabas robando una mascota ajena, y esa no fue una acción irresponsable más que además usaste como excusa para no ir trabajar hasta que hubo una emergencia?

—Claro que no. —Wild Tiger chasqueó su lengua y sonrió con confianza—. No estaba en una zona residencial —dijo, haciendo obvio que pretendía ignorar la última parte del reclamo de Brooks—, estaba quieto bajo la lluvia y no tiene collar. Así que se escapó o lo abandonaron.

Y ahí estaba la brillantez de Wild Tiger.

Aunque estaba equivocado, Wild Tiger estaba mostrando de nuevo esa mezcla de buen instinto y lógica que hacía que Yuri se sintiese inclinado a no perder las esperanzas en él, a pesar de que hasta el momento el héroe parecía incapaz de comprenderlo.

—¿Crees que una conclusión tan forzada es válida?

—Bunny, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije —aseguró Wild Tiger, mirando a su compañero con incredulidad.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—La verdad no sé —contestó Wild Tiger, sin parecer molesto por el ligero cambio de tema, al tiempo que se acercó a la mesa en la que Yuri se encontraba—. Todavía no ha llamado nadie para reclamarlo ni nada... —continuó mientras dejaba el auricular del teléfono en su lugar e intentaba acariciarlo, mas Yuri se bajó de la mesa para esquivarlo antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Por ahora tendré que cuidarlo —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabes cómo cuidar un gato? —preguntó Brooks, alzando una ceja.

—Tengo una idea y juraría que entiende cuando le hablo —dijo Wild Tiger con una nueva sonrisa radiante mientras se dirigía a la cocina—. Será fácil.

Esta vez Wild Tiger estaba en lo cierto, aun cuando seguía sin siquiera imaginar la razón por la que lo entendía. Suspirando, Yuri se sentó en una esquina del sofá, todavía prestándole atención a la conversación.

—¿Así que ya le compraste una caja de arena?

—Tengo periódicos viejos. Los puse en las esquinas y los está usando.

Ese era un detalle que Yuri quería olvidar, aun si era una de esas pequeñas pruebas de que Wild Tiger pensaba en lo que hacía, contrario a lo que podía parecer algunas veces.

—¿Y su comida?

—Leche y pescado, como dicen.

—Kotetsu —dijo Brooks con un tono paciente—, eso no es necesariamente cierto. Muchos animales domésticos no pueden comer lo que se dice que les gusta y podrían enfermarse. Puede que un gato callejero no tenga problemas, pero...

—Yo intenté darle comida para gatos y no quiso —se defendió Wild Tiger—. Mira, no ha comido nada.

—Es porque ya lo mal acostumbraste... No le des más pescado y tarde o temprano comerá —dijo Brooks con un suspiro, causándole a Yuri un escalofrío. No le agradaba el rumbo que las palabras de Brooks estaban tomando—. ¿Es gato o gata?

Yuri se empinó, poniendo sus manos —patas— sobre el respaldar del sofá para ver a los héroes sin moverse del sofá.

—Gato.

—¿Sabes si ha sido vacunado? ¿Si ya está esterilizado? ¿Has pensado en llevarlo a un veterinario para intentar averiguarlo? —La expresión avergonzada de Wild Tiger contestó por él—. Realmente no piensas en lo que haces.

—Tu eres el que piensa demasiado —reclamó Wild Tiger.

El haberle prestado oídos a toda la conversación fue suficiente para que Yuri entendiera las razones por las que Brooks se aproximó a él y trató de agarrarlo.

Tal vez Brooks cuidaría mejor a una mascota que Wild Tiger, pero él no era un animal y no pensaba permitir que lo tratasen como uno.

Era increíble que en condiciones normales requiriese un par de intentos para saltar a un asiento o a una repisa baja, mas en una emergencia como esa era capaz de escapar de quien estuviese tras él, aun estando exhausto.

Aunque quizá era de esperarse.

Wild Tiger había sido el héroe que había estado más cerca a atraparlo durante las muchas noches que había salido como Lunatic e incluso con el elemento sorpresa de su lado, el héroe no había logrado más que detenerlo por unos segundos de manera superficial.

Siendo así, era natural que incluso teniendo una desventaja tan grande como lo era estar en el cuerpo de un gato, él pudiese evadir a un héroe que no estuviese usando sus poderes.

Sintiendo una pizca de satisfacción, Yuri no dejó de moverse por todo el apartamento, haciendo que Brooks expresase su molestia debido a que ni sus tretas ni sus ataques directos funcionaban.

—¿Ves? —rió Wild Tiger, dejando un par de platos en la mesa pequeña cerca al sofá—. Él entiende.

—Si entendiera —dijo Brooks, deteniéndose pero luciendo como si no quisiese darse por vencido— sabría que me estoy preocupando más por su bienestar que tú.

Wild Tiger ignoró a su compañero y se inclinó, indicándole a Yuri con un gesto que se aproximara.

—Me prefieres a mí, ¿cierto, gatito? —dijo con una sonrisa que se agrandó cuando Yuri hizo un ademán de acercarse a él.

No le agradaba ser tratado como una mascota, pero no tenía energías para seguir corriendo toda la noche.

Si seguirle la corriente a Wild Tiger significaba que éste lo ayudaría a escapar por tiempo indefinido de las manos de Brooks, Yuri estaba dispuesto a hacer ese pequeño sacrificio.

—Así que ahora le hablas a un animal —comentó Brooks, sentándose en el sofá y demostrando que no pensaba continuar persiguiendo a Yuri—. Ya estás senil, viejo.

—Y tú estás celoso —se burló Wild Tiger.

Brooks giró sus ojos y Yuri se dirigió a las escaleras, cansado de lidiar con el dúo.

 

* * *

 

El tratar de hacer una llamada había sido una experiencia tan extenuante como huir de Brooks, por lo que Yuri no pudo evitar dormitar en la habitación hasta que el sonido de la puerta le indicó que Brooks había partido del lugar.

Todavía sin haber recuperado sus fuerzas por completo y sintiéndose amodorrado, Yuri bajó las escaleras con lentitud.

Necesitaba comer algo.

Ese era un hecho que no negaba, mas la perspectiva de lo que seguramente encontraría le hacía preguntarse si podría vivir de leche hasta que volviese a la normalidad.

Y si no, ¿tendría que rebajarse de esa manera para recobrar sus energías y así ser capaz de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que descubriese o probar cualquier nueva idea que se le ocurriese?

O quizás sería mejor esperar cualquier descuido de Wild Tiger para robarle comida o tratar de abrir la alacena o incluso la nevera, en lugar de aceptar lo que éste le diese.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que perder su tiempo esforzándose en nada de eso.

Al llegar a la cocina, donde Wild Tiger estaba ocupado lavando los platos, Yuri descubrió que el recipiente con comida para gatos había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un plato con trozos de pescado.

Por qué el héroe había decidido hacer oídos sordos a lo dicho por su compañero era un misterio cuya respuesta no le interesaba a Yuri y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta llegar al plato.

—No le digas a Bunny —dijo Wild Tiger, haciéndole un guiño al verlo aproximándose.

«Gracias» habló Yuri con sinceridad.

Era un alivio no tener que preocuparse también por su alimento cuando necesitaba concentrarse por completo en un problema mayor, cuya solución parecía cada vez más inalcanzable cada hora que pasaba.

Al menos todavía estaban buscándolo, hecho que supo poco después, cuando Wild Tiger se sentó en el sofá para su, en apariencia, rutinario momento de ver televisión.

—¿Todavía no lo han encontrado? —comentó Wild Tiger en voz alta—. Nadie se desvanece en el aire.

«Por supuesto que no» dijo Yuri, acercándose de nuevo a la pantalla del televisor sin realmente tener esperanzas de que el otro sospechase algo.

—Si me preguntaran —continuó Wild Tiger, apoyando su quijada en una mano en un gesto pensativo—, diría que fue obra de un Next.

«¡Lo fue!» insistió Yuri, queriendo que el héroe continuase esa línea de pensamientos.

Tal vez no estaba perdido, tal vez él otro intuiría algo, podría comunicarle su identidad y las autoridades dejarían la búsqueda sin sentido para concentrarse en hallar al culpable y obligar a que éste deshiciese lo hecho.

Wild Tiger le sonrió.

—Así que también estás de acuerdo —habló, inclinándose para acariciarlo luego de cambiar el canal—. Eres muy inteligente.

Yuri apartó la mano del héroe con un zarpazo.

 

* * *

 

Otra mañana sin ningún cambio.

A pesar de que en realidad no habían pasado más de treinta y seis horas desde que había sido atacado por un Next y transformado en un felino, Yuri sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad.

Sin duda eso se debía a la incertidumbre de no saber por cuánto tiempo continuaría como un gato, sin ser capaz de hacer mucho por sí mismo ni mucho menos pedir la ayuda que —desagraciadamente— necesitaba, de desconocer el estado actual de mamá y de no tener ninguna garantía de que nada que lo conectase con Lunatic saldría a la luz.

¿Y que podía hacer para cambiar la situación?

Preguntarse eso de nuevo era una tortura que debía que enfrentar hasta encontrar una respuesta.

Repasando en su mente las remotas posibilidades, Yuri dejó su usual lugar en el sofá para desayunar, escuchando a medias la conversación de Wild Tiger con su hija que lo había despertado.

Aunque no dejaba de ser extraño y humillante, Yuri ya se había acostumbrado a comer en ese cuerpo al punto de poder mantener toda su atención en los alrededores mientras lo hacía y fue gracias a eso que logró percibir el preocupante rumbo que estaba tomando la llamada de Wild Tiger.

—Por cierto, Kaede, ¿te gustan los gatos?

Yuri observó a Wild Tiger con sus ojos abiertos por completo, listo para correr e impedir que el héroe pudiese atraparlo sin importar qué.

—¿Um? Sí... —el tono de la niña evidenciaba su titubeo—, pero, ¿recuerdas?

—No olvides que soy alérgica —intervino una mujer mayor de repente—. Así que si quieres darle un regalo a Kaede tendrás que buscar otra cosa.

Yuri no le prestó atención a la explicación de Wild Tiger, subiendo las escaleras para alejarse de él, considerando ocultarse en algún lugar del dormitorio.

Que Wild Tiger estuviese pensando en regalarlo si nadie aparecía a reclamarlo empeoraba todo.

No negaba que existía la probabilidad de que eso lo llevase a en un entorno con más opciones para comunicarse que el actual, mas también existía el riesgo de que quedase en manos de alguien incluso más denso que Wild Tiger o alguien como Brooks y con eso sus exiguas esperanzas de volver a ser humano se esfumarían en el aire, al igual que la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Era preferible estar con Wild Tiger.

No era que quisiese estarlo, pero era conveniente tener a un héroe —incluso a uno torpe como él— como respaldo en un caso como éste.

Aun sin conseguir hacerle saber quién era él, Wild Tiger podría defenderlo en el remoto caso de que el Next lo buscase para atacarlo de nuevo y si... _una vez_ regresase a la normalidad, sería un testigo con una palabra más válida que la de muchos otros ciudadanos de Sternbild.

Por eso mismo debía evitar ese nuevo problema que se cernía sobre él.

Dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la situación inminente, Yuri ignoró a Wild Tiger cuando éste subió al dormitorio y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Era evidente que la solución para todo era justo lo que no había tenido éxito desde el primer día y llegar a esa conclusión no servía de mucho.

Por lo menos necesitaba evitar terminar en otras manos y él no estaba dispuesto a actuar como una mascota cariñosa para que Wild Tiger dejase de contemplar eso. Así que... ¿qué le quedaba?

Yuri no había encontrado ninguna respuesta cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta, dejando pasar una nube de vapor y el sonido del tarareo de Wild Tiger.

Esa distracción momentánea le produjo una sensación de enojo, mas la olvidó cuando se acordó de manera involuntaria del vapor y en cuestión de segundos procesó por qué su inconsciente lo había llevado a pensar en ello.

Sin duda en ese instante el espejo del baño estaba empañado y si alcanzaba a llegar a éste antes de que Wild Tiger lo limpiase para afeitarse...

Yuri no se detuvo a analizar la idea formándose en su mente y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tomando impulso para el salto más importante de su vida.

Si lograba alcanzar el lavamanos el resto sería fácil y estaría a un paso de salir de todos sus apuros... y pudo hacerlo.

Pero no permitió que el alivio que eso le trajo lo distrajese y continuó su carrera hacia el espejo, indiferente a los objetos varios que empujó hacia el suelo y al grito de sorpresa de Wild Tiger.

Ya sólo tenía que estirar una mano —pata— y comenzar a escribir.

Y antes de poder hacerlo unas manos se cerraron con delicadeza alrededor de su cuerpo y lo apartaron de su objetivo.

«¡Suélteme!» exigió Yuri, moviéndose de manera frenética para escapar de firme agarre de Wild Tiger.

—Hey, cálmate.

«¡Déjeme!» insistió, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del héroe y sin importarle si estaba lastimándolo en sus desesperados intentos de liberarse y escribir en el espejo empañado.

Wild Tiger no lo soltó hasta que volvieron al dormitorio y lo dejó sobre la cama.

—No sé por qué te enloqueciste, pero no puedes hacer algo así —lo reprendió Wild Tiger con un tono imperioso, arruinado por la forma en que lo estaba acariciando para calmarlo—. Podrías lastimarte.

«Eso es lo de menos» bufó Yuri y giró su cabeza para no ver al héroe, sin alientos para distanciarse de él.

Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta frente a él y por culpa de Wild Tiger la había perdido, tal como había ocurrido innumerables veces cuando él había intentado darle su merecido castigo a un homicida.

Wild Tiger era un obstáculo en su camino y todo indicaba que eso no cambiaría nunca.

Y a pesar de todo lo necesitaba.

Él era su mejor y única opción y ahora que había descubierto el objeto perfecto para trasmitirle un mensaje y acercarse al final de esta ridícula situación, Yuri no pensaba rendirse.

 

* * *

 

El paso del tiempo fue lento y Yuri sólo dejó el dormitorio cuando fue estrictamente necesario.

Aunque Wild Tiger no estuviese en casa, él no quería alejarse de su objetivo y el lugar era lo de menos a la hora de pensar en diferentes formas para actuar cuando se presentara una nueva oportunidad y así no repetir su proceder irreflexivo de esa mañana.

Para comenzar, debía evitar que el héroe lo detuviese y quizás la mejor forma de hacerlo sería escabullirse y permanecer oculto en el baño antes de que Wild Tiger entrarse a tomar una ducha.

Una vez el espejo quedase empañado, sólo tendría que escribir su mensaje en el y luego esperar por unos minutos más hasta que el héroe terminase su baño y se diese cuenta.

Sonaba sencillo, mas sus recientes experiencias eran suficientes para que Yuri estuviese plenamente consciente de que no sería tan simple realizarlo.

Aun si Wild Tiger no estaba prevenido después de lo ocurrido, Yuri no estaba seguro de si lograría o no acercarse al espejo sin alertar al héroe de su presencia con algún sonido y practicar saltos no tenía sentido.

Él no recordaba con exactitud la altura y tampoco sabía la posición de los objetos que Wild Tiger dejaba en el lavamanos, por lo que una vez llegase el momento se fijaría en ello, improvisaría y aprovecharía la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas para el impulso al brincar.

Y mientras tanto solo necesitaba hacer uso de su paciencia y aguardar el regreso de Wild Tiger, lo cual sucedió casi a la medianoche, según el reloj digital que éste tenía cerca a su cama.

—¿Así que ahora decidiste apoderarte de mi cama? —comentó Wild Tiger una vez subió al dormitorio, acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

Yuri permaneció inmóvil y permitió que lo consintiera, queriendo que el héroe asumiese que él estaba tranquilo y no haría nada inusual.

Ese podía ser el primer paso para influir a que Wild Tiger se descuidara en el instante adecuado.

Mantenerse alerta era más sencillo que conservar una actitud dócil, mas Yuri lo logró a base de recordarse una y otra vez que ambas cosas eran indispensables si quería poner en marcha su plan.

Y aunque la oportunidad no llegó esa noche, pues Wild Tiger cayó dormido minutos después de regresar, sin siquiera cambiarse, eso no desanimó a Yuri.

Al fin tenía claro su objetivo y no como algo que quizás podría funcionar, por lo que esperar era verdaderamente fácil.

 

* * *

 

"Silencioso" no era una palabra apropiada para describir a Wild Tiger cuando él estaba despierto y tampoco lo era cuando se encontraba dormido.

Aun cuando no roncaba, Yuri lo escuchó murmurar incoherencias un par de veces y también notó lo mucho que se movía, haciendo crujir la cama y moviendo las cobijas.

Yuri perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces Wild Tiger lo despertó con ello y a pesar de que consideró dejar la almohada en la que se había acomodado e irse a descansar en otro lugar, al final lo descartó.

Él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar por largos periodos de tiempo, sin darse más que unos minutos para tomarse un respiro mientras tomaba té, y no era inusual que sacrificase horas de sueño para investigar sus objetivos como Lunatic o para encargarse de ellos.

Por eso mismo esta poca revitalizante noche no era un inconveniente, por el contrario.

Gracias a la falta de sigilo de Wild Tiger, él podría dormitar y aun así darse cuenta del instante en que el héroe se levantase. Y si aprovechaba el momento en que el héroe no estaba totalmente espabilado para escabullirse en el baño, completaría con éxito la primera parte de su plan...

Yuri se permitió volver a dormir cada vez que un movimiento de Wild Tiger lo alertó, al menos hasta que al abrir sus ojos percibió la claridad de la mañana entrando por una pequeña ventana lateral, cuya cortina no había sido corrida la noche anterior.

No era imposible que el héroe durmiese hasta tarde, pero él precisaba de todos sus sentidos y de su capacidad de concentración.

Con eso en mente, Yuri ignoró la necesidad natural de su cuerpo de descansar un poco más y se enderezó con lentitud, usando una mano de apoyo mientras su cabeza se despejaba y lograba dejar la modorra atrás.

Yuri no hizo ningún movimiento para abandonar la cama de inmediato y permaneció quieto, sintiendo que algo era diferente a las últimas mañanas.

Cuando bajó su mirada y se fijó en su mano —no una pata cubierta por pelos grises, una pálida _mano humana_ —, entendió por qué.

Conteniendo su aliento, Yuri observó con incredulidad sus manos por un largo momento, moviéndolas con lentitud antes de pasar una por su cabello y hacer una mueca al sentirlo enmarañado.

Queriendo verificar si el resto de su cuerpo también había vuelto a la normalidad, Yuri intentó dejar la cama para dirigirse en baño y hacer uso del espejo al que había querido llegar con otras intenciones horas atrás, mas se detuvo al notar la ausencia de ropa en el.

Era de esperarse.

Él no había olvidado la pila de ropa que había quedado junto a su maletín después de que había sido atacado y aunque no le agradaba el estar desnudo y en la misma cama que Wild Tiger, al menos esa era prueba de que no estaba soñando.

Yuri dejó escapar el aire contenido en un suspiro contento y se permitió relajarse por unos pocos segundos, antes de recordar la realidad.

El Next que lo había atacado seguía libre y era posible que él hubiese vuelto a la normalidad sólo porque los poderes del culpable tenían un límite.

También existía la posibilidad que los hubiese desactivado pensando que él ya estaba muerto o que lo hubiese hecho porque ya había logrado su propósito.

Fuese como fuese, tendría que tener cuidado en todo momento hasta atraparlo —o hasta que la policía o los héroes lo hicieran— y conocer sus motivos.

Además había algo más inmediato por lo que debía por lo que debía preocuparse: su cicatriz.

En situaciones normales, mucho antes de que Lunatic hiciese su aparición, el se había esforzado en mantenerla oculta y ahora más que nunca debía seguir haciéndolo si no quería que ésta lo delatara.

Sintiendo una gota de sudor frío en su espalda, Yuri se movió con lentitud para dejar la cama.

Quizás podría bajar sin despertar a Wild Tiger, tomar prestadas algunas prendas de vestir sin que él se diese cuenta y salir del lugar antes de que fuese más tarde y las calles se llenasen de vida.

¿Qué hora era?

Tal vez era tan temprano que podría desplazarse usando sus poderes sin que nadie lo notase a pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche no estaría escudándolo...

Yuri observó el reloj digital en la mesa de noche, frunciendo el ceño al descubrir que eran más de las ocho, mas el reflejo de su rostro en éste hizo que su preocupación se esfumara y suspirara con alivio.

Para su suerte, el maquillaje que solía usar para cubrir su cicatriz continuaba cumpliendo su cometido.

Siendo así no tenía que huir e incluso podía usar la ayuda que había buscado de Wild Tiger.

El héroe ya no tendría que convencer a nadie de que "Yuri Petrov había sido transformado en gato", pero sería su testigo.

Ya decidido y no queriendo perder más tiempo, Yuri se giró hacia el hombre dormido luego de que cubrió parte de su cuerpo con el cubrecama.

—Wild Tiger —pronunció luego de aclarar su garganta, la cual se sentía extrañamente seca—. Wild Tiger —repitió, alzando un poco su voz al notar la falta de reacción del otro hombre.

Esta vez el héroe parpadeó, somnoliento, y lo observó con sus párpados a medio cerrar.

—¿He visto tanto la noticia que ahora estoy soñando con el juez? —preguntó Wild Tiger en voz alta, riendo antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Yuri tomó aire con lentitud, recordándose que debía ser más paciente de lo que había sido los últimos días.

—Wild Tiger —dijo en un tono pausado, estirando un brazo para sacudir al héroe antes de que éste volviese a adormecerse—, lamento impedirle volver a dormir pero no está soñando.

En esta ocasión Wild Tiger se enderezó de repente y lo miró con sus ojos tan abiertos como su boca.

—Le agradecería si me prestase algo de ropa —continuó Yuri, esforzándose por mantener su cortesía—, luego le explicaré qué está pasando.

Yuri había estado preparado para escuchar una lluvia de preguntas e incluso para enfrentar la incredulidad del héroe, mas en lugar de ello Wild Tiger gritó, retrocediendo hasta caer de la cama.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de que Wild Tiger se recuperó de la sorpresa poco después, le tomó varios minutos comprender la situación y antes de hacerlo no hizo ningún movimiento para darle algunas prendas de vestir.

Era inconcebible que un Next dudase tanto de la extensión de los poderes de otros Next, pensó Yuri mientras se vestía, aunque tratándose de alguien como Wild Tiger quizás era de esperarse.

Yuri suspiró, abotonando la camisa luego de ajustar con una correa los pantalones que el héroe le había prestado, los cuales distaban de quedarle a la perfección pero servirían hasta que pudiese llegar a su hogar.

Todavía no sabía si considerar como una maldición o una bendición el haber terminado en el apartamento de Wild Tiger y al cuidado de éste, mas al menos tenía el consuelo de que eso estaba por llegar a su fin.

Ya vestido y lamentando la falta de algo para sujetar su cabello todavía enredado, Yuri bajó las escaleras con lentitud, reacostumbrándose a caminar como un ser humano, y oyó la voz del héroe.

—Sí, como estoy diciendo encontré al juez —dijo Wild Tiger al teléfono, sin girarse al escuchar el sonido de sus pasos—. Sí, a Petrov.

Yuri cruzó sus brazos, aguardando a que Wild Tiger terminase la llamada.

—Eh, bueno —continuó el héroe, riendo con nerviosismo—, las explicaciones pueden esperar, ¿no? —Esta vez Wild Tiger sólo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos—. En mi casa. Sí. No.

Wild Tiger pronunció unas palabras más antes de terminar la llamada y observarlo con una sonrisa.

—Vendrán a recogerlo en unos minutos —le informó Wild Tiger—. Para tomar la declaración y eso, creo. —Yuri asintió con su cabeza, más consciente que Wild Tiger del proceso que seguiría y sin deseos de aclararle nada el respecto—. Les dije que no necesitaban enviar también una ambulancia... ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó Yuri, dejando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—, ahora estoy perfectamente bien.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Wild Tiger sin perder su sonrisa y apartó su mirada un segundo después—. No sé qué puedo ofrecerle mientras esperamos... —dijo Wild Tiger, caminando hacia la cocina—. Leche... imagino que no.

Que el héroe se viese avergonzado al pronunciar esas palabras ayudó a que Yuri no tuviese que esforzarse para modular su tono y ocultar la molestia ante el recuerdo.

—Té estaría bien —dijo Yuri con una pequeña sonrisa ante la perspectiva del progresivo regreso hacia la normalidad.

—Ah, lo siento —pronunció velozmente Wild Tiger, remarcando sus palabras con una inclinación de cabeza—, no tengo. ¿Uh, café...?

En muchas otras ocasiones Yuri habría rechazado la oferta, pero sabía que no comer nada ahora sería una mala idea.

—Estaría bien, gracias.

Que Wild Tiger le ofreciese azúcar y galletas dulces hizo que Yuri no se arrepintiese de aceptar.

Yuri también agradeció el inusual silencio al punto que incluso se sintió inclinado a ignorar la forma en que el héroe alzó una ceja mientras él añadía cucharada tras cucharada de endulzante en su café.

—Podría haberme dicho de alguna forma —comentó Wild Tiger luego de un rato, con sus manos alrededor de su propia taza llena de café.

—Lo intenté —respondió Yuri sin pensarlo dos veces, apretando sus dientes para no expresar su frustración ante el recuerdo.

—¿Jugando? —preguntó Wild Tiger con una corta risa.

Yuri lo fulminó con su mirada y se tomó unos segundos para calmarse antes de contestar.

—Como usted mismo vio —pronunció con lentitud—, no tenía muchas opciones en esa... condición.

—Cierto... —dijo Wild Tiger, todavía con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

La tentación de echarle en cara que alguien que se había asustado como un niño pequeño al no descubrirse solo en su habitación no tenía derecho a criticarlo por lo que él había hecho o dejado de hacer era mucha, pero Yuri tomó un largo sorbo de café para suprimirla.

Él no caería en una discusión infantil sin importar lo irritante que fuese el héroe, mucho menos perdería los estribos cuando al fin había vuelto a ser humano.

—Llegaron —pronunció Wild Tiger cuando el timbre anunció justo eso, levantándose de su asiento de manera automática—. ¿Debería ir con usted? —cuestionó luego de una corta pausa—. Ya sabe, por si acaso lo vuelven a atacar.

Yuri lo consideró.

No era que quisiese estar con el héroe más tiempo del necesario. Sin embargo, Wild Tiger era el único —aparte de Yuri y el Next culpable— que sabía lo que había sucedido y era preferible que los oficiales a cargo de la investigación habaran con él más temprano que tarde.

Además, tal vez podría hacer que Wild Tiger compensase parte de lo que no había hecho cuando Yuri había necesitado su ayuda con más urgencia, encargándolo de encontrar y arrestar al Next responsable.

Él aguardaría por el resultado de las investigaciones.

Antes de actuar, Yuri requería saber si el culpable era un asesino que merecía escuchar la voz de Tánatos o si había sido una broma que llegó demasiado lejos o incluso un complot para mantenerlo lejos de los tribunales durante esos días...

Sin duda lo primero que precisaba hacer al llegar a su oficina —mucho después de hablar con la policía e ir a su casa y ver a mamá— sería revisar los casos a su cargo de los últimos tres días y el veredicto que había dado el juez que lo había remplazado.

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa superficial, decidido a continuar planeando qué hacer más tarde—. Además usted es lo más cercano a un testigo en este caso. Su testimonio es necesario para que las habilidades del Next que me atacó no sean puestas en duda.

—Entiendo —dijo Wild Tiger, correspondiéndole la sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía su antifaz—. Cuente conmigo también para atraparlo.

No dejaba de ser sorprendente lo dispuesto a auxiliarlo que el héroe parecía.

Eso y su aparente sinceridad aplacaron la molestia que Yuri todavía sentía, por lo que asintió con su cabeza mientras lo siguió hacia la puerta, sin lamentarse ante la perspectiva de no alejarse pronto de Wild Tiger.


	2. Omake

Kotetsu estaba seguro que de haber tenido antes la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Petrov o de por lo menos verlo fuera de los tribunales con más frecuencia, se habría dado cuenta.

O al menos habría pensado que aquel gato que había recogido y Petrov tenían demasiadas similitudes en su comportamiento, porque ahora que se fijaba esas semejanzas eran evidentes.

—Sé que ninguna disculpa es suficiente —dijo Massini, el director de la academia de héroes—, pero le aseguro que tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que esto no se repita.

Como ahora, que Petrov entrecerró sus ojos. Era como si estuviese diciendo sin palabras que no creería hasta no verlo y como gato había hecho lo mismo más veces de las que Kotetsu recordaba.

—Imagino que también entiende que algo como esto no puede quedar impune —contestó Petrov sin alzar la voz y con un tono conciliador, mas su expresión no perdió ni una pizca de dureza y el brillo opaco en sus ojos delataba su molestia.

—Sí... —Massini apartó la mirada por unos segundos—. Como le dije, esta noche tendremos una reunión de emergencia para decidir cuál es el castigo apropiado para todos los implicados.

El chico que sin querer había sido la causa principal de todo, Andy, se hundió más en su silla, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella y desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes.

Kotetsu no podía culparlo.

Habían pasado más de media hora discutiendo sobre quiénes podían ser considerados responsables por lo sucedido y la sanción adecuada para cada uno y aunque Petrov había accedido a llegar a un acuerdo privado con la academia, en lugar de dejar que todo el peso de la ley cayese sobre el chico y sus amigos, eso no significaba que Andy saldría indemne.

Para Kotetsu, no era difícil imaginar lo incómodo que era presenciar una conversación así, sin poder ser parte de esta incluso cuando lo mencionaban y siendo ignorado por completo.

—¿Ya tiene algo en mente? —cuestionó Petrov, moviéndose de manera mínima en su asiento y dejando su espalda apoyada contra el respaldar.

Esa no era la imagen de alguien relajándose y cediendo.

El recelo todavía era visible en los ojos del juez y su postura seguía muy recta, casi alerta, tal como un gato preparándose para saltar sobre un ratón.

Kotetsu tosió para disimular la corta risa que no pudo contener a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, agradeciendo que nadie le prestase atención por ello. Aun cuando esa comparación fuese extrañamente apropiada, estaba seguro que a ninguno de los presentes le gustaría escucharla.

—Por supuesto —habló Massini de inmediato, sin enfrentar la mirada del juez.

—¿Por ejemplo...? —insistió Petrov.

Andy apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero eso no fue suficiente para acallar un sollozo ahogado e impedir que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas.

Ya era suficiente, decidió Kotetsu al ver eso, separándose de la pared contra la que había estado recostado todo el tiempo y caminando con lentitud hacia el escritorio. Nadie dirigió su atención hacia él.

Cuando él se había ofrecido a ayudar a Petrov, había imaginado que no sería diferente a las usuales búsquedas seguidas por una persecución y que terminaban con un enfrentamiento y una captura.

Tal vez el nivel de dificultad sería mayor, había pensado, pues las habilidades del Next que buscaban eran inusuales y podían dejar a cualquiera inhabilitado para mucho más que atraparlo.

En lugar de eso, los resultados de la investigación lo habían enviado a la academia de héroes, donde encontró a un grupo de jóvenes Nexts arrepentidos por ayudar a su amigo a practicar después de clases sin la supervisión de un profesor.

El haber tenido que escoltar a Massini y a Andy hasta el despacho de Petrov era mejor que arrestar a un chico apenas un par de años mayor que Kaede y dejarlo en manos de la policía y aun cuando técnicamente con eso había terminado su parte, ahora estaba claro que tenía que intervenir.

A Kotetsu ya le constaba lo testarudo que Petrov podía ser, luego de eso de dejar de comer si lo que tenía al frente no era de su agrado —cosa por la que no podía culparlo, pero que no venía al caso—, y además podía ver que el juez estaba molesto.

No tanto como lo había estado cuando Andy confesó que había estado intentando convertir a un perro pastor alemán en gato, claro está, mas era obvio que estaba decidido a que alguien, fuese Andy o la academia completa, pagase.

El punto era que, aunque Kotetsu podía entender que Petrov no estuviese contento de haber tenido que pasar varios días como un pequeño felino y también confiaba que él seguiría siendo el juez justo que conocía, con su discusión, Petrov y Massini estaban haciendo sentir peor a un chico que ya estaba más que arrepentido y eso tenía que parar.

Kotetsu apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio con fuerza, produciendo un sonido que sobresaltó a todos los presentes e interrumpió las inseguras palabras de Massini sobre restricciones en el campus.

Primera parte: un éxito.

—Yo también tuve algunos problemas cuando acababa de descubrir mis poderes —dijo, sonriéndole a Andy—. Al comienzo pensaba que la solución era no tocar a nadie mientras brillaba.

—Yo... —murmuró el chico, fijando su vista en el suelo.

—A todos nos pasa —continuó Kotetsu, queriendo darle confianza e impedir que volviese a repetir sus disculpas—. Y el juez Petrov es justo, así que no te preocupes.

—Wild Tiger... —pronunció Petrov con un tono de advertencia y una mirada de reproche silencioso que Kotetsu prefirió ignorar.

—Lo siento —sollozó Andy, tal como lo había hecho varias veces desde que había entrado al despacho.

—Te lo digo en serio —insistió Kotetsu mas antes de poder decir otra cosa en un intento por animar al chico, Massini lo interrumpió aclarándose su garganta.

—Creo que es mejor que sigamos esta conversación después —dijo con un deje de súplica—. ¿Tal vez mañana?

Quizás, ahora que al fin había recordado que Andy estaba presente, Massini entendía que era mejor seguir hablando sin estar frente al chico o quizá el director mismo quería escapar del persistente juez.

Fuese como fuese, Kotetsu decidió aprovechar el inesperado apoyo y dirigirle una mirada implorante a Petrov y aunque por un momento pensó que no funcionaría, Petrov asintió de manera cortante luego de varios largos segundos.

—A primera hora.

—Mañana —confirmó Massini, todavía luciendo nervioso.

La sonrisa con la que Petrov se despidió del director era todo un ejemplo de cortesía, mas la brevedad del apretón de manos con la que finalizaron la tensa reunión parecía una forma sutil y pasiva de expresar que nada había terminado.

Realmente, Petrov se estaba comportando tan obstinado y engañosamente tranquilo como lo había hecho los días que pasó como un felino.

Kotetsu se despidió con una sonrisa del todavía intranquilo chico y del director, gesto que no desapareció de su rostro una vez ambos abandonaron el despacho y él quedó a solas con Petrov.

Todo había salido bien, al fin de cuentas, y estaba casi seguro de que seguiría estándolo.

—Gracias —dijo, consiguiendo con ello que Petrov alzase una ceja y se mantuviese en silencio, como si estuviese aguardando a que él elaborara en el porqué de sus palabras. Aunque sentía que era innecesario explicar, Kotetsu añadió—: Por entender.

Petrov suspiró, regresando al asiento que había abandonado durante la partida de Massini y Andy.

—Es evidente —pronunció con una lentitud forzada— que necesita aprender a controlar sus habilidades. Expulsarlo de la academia no ayudaría en nada.

La sonrisa de Kotetsu se amplió.

Era obvio que Petrov no estaba contento y a él le constaba personalmente que era un hombre severo, pero ahora también sabía que, a pesar de eso, el juez no era insensible ni irrazonable.

—Todos lo hacemos al comienzo —comentó Kotetsu—. Todavía recuerdo cuando rompí la pared de mi habitación sin querer... —Un resoplido que casi sonaba como una risa contenida lo interrumpió.

Sin poder creerlo, Kotetsu observó a Petrov con fijeza.

—¿Tengo que recordarle que hizo lo mismo con la pared del hotel Selene hace dos semanas? —El tono de reproche era inconfundible, mas estaba acompañado por un asomo de una sonrisa.

La extrañeza que eso le causó hizo que Kotetsu no sintiese ningún deseo de defenderse por el incidente del que estaba siendo acusado.

Ver a Petrov con una actitud que podía ser considerada afable — _sinceramente_ afable, no mecánicamente cortés— y casi relajado se sentía como algo cercano a un milagro.

Aunque en realidad sí lo había visto tranquilo e incluso había influido a que el juez se relajara pocos días atrás, cuando había creído que era un gato travieso y nervioso por razones desconocidas para él, ¿no?

El recuerdo impulsó a Kotetsu a estirar un brazo y dejar su mano sobre la cabeza de Petrov, preguntándose de manera distraída si se ganaría un rasguño o escucharía ronroneo. No que hubiese oído uno cuando Petrov estaba como un felino...

—¿Wild Tiger, qué cree que está haciendo? —preguntó Petrov, entrecerrando sus ojos y enderezándose de manera sutil, haciendo evidente la tensión que ahora sentía.

Eso era justo lo contrario a lo que quería lograr.

Sin saber qué contestar y no queriendo darse por vencido, Kotetsu no se apartó, movió su mano con suavidad y repitió:  
—Gracias. —Quizás a Petrov le sentiría bien saber que él en verdad apreciaba su indulgencia hacia el chico.

Petrov suspiró una vez más, bajando sus hombros en resignación, y toda la rigidez desapareció de su postura como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Como si Kotetsu hubiese acertado en qué decir para relajarlo.

—Le agradezco por su ayuda —dijo Petrov, apartando su mano con un gesto delicado, completamente diferente a los zarpazos de los que Kotetsu había sido víctima antes por hacer lo mismo—, pero en veinte minutos tengo que estar en los tribunales y debo prepararme...

—Ah, sí —murmuró Kotetsu, sorprendido hasta que miró de reojo el reloj que Petrov tenía en su oficina.

Era más tarde de lo que creía y era obvio Petrov tenía trabajo que hacer y él mismo debía ir a Apollon Media pronto, si no quería escuchar una nueva reprimenda de Lloyds y tal vez incluso de Bunny.

—Entonces nos vemos después —se despidió mientras se encaminaba hacia a la puerta, mas pensar de manera inconsciente en algo que hasta ahora no había considerado se lo impidió.

Había vivido con Petrov por casi tres días y apenas habían intercambiado alguna palabra, por razones fuera del control de ambos, y luego sólo lo habían hecho por necesidad, salvo por la breve conversación segundos atrás.

Por eso mismo, era evidente que si salía ahora ese sería el fin y la próxima vez que vería a Petrov sería cuando algo lo enviase a la corte o Petrov tuviese que supervisar algo relacionado con Hero TV.

¿Y si hacía algo para volver a verlo...? ¿Podría ver más de lo que había bajo la eterna máscara de cordialidad de Petrov y hasta descubrir cómo era que había logrado tomar con relativa calma el ser transformado en un animal, algo que Kotetsu no se creía capaz de hacer?

No era que esperase que Petrov confiase en él o que se convirtiesen en amigos en un parpadeo, pero quizá valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo para no ser dos prácticamente desconocidos incluso luego de lo sucedido.

—¿Los jueces tienen tiempo a la hora del almuerzo? —cuestionó, dando media vuelta—. Yo invito, en disculpa por la mala comida de estos días. Sólo pescado debe cansar —agregó, sonriendo con vergüenza.

—Me sorprende escuchar eso de alguien que come arroz frito con tanta frecuencia —comentó Petrov, moviendo su mano derecha para dejar tras su espalda el mechón de cabello que por alguna razón siempre parecía dejar suelto.

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es diferente, es mí favorito —explicó antes de insistir—: ¿A la una?

Casi esperaba recibir una mirada llena de recelo o escuchar un rechazo educado pero definitivo, mas el semblante de Petrov se tornó pensativo y según pasaron los segundos continuó inmóvil y silencioso.

La quietud del juez ahora era la misma que, días atrás, lo había llevado a pensar que aquel gato bajo la lluvia era extraño. Kotetsu frunció el ceño.

¿Acaso Petrov consideraba cualquier cosa con tanta seriedad que se olvidaba del mundo a su alrededor?

Si era así, Petrov necesitaba con urgencia relajarse más, en lugar vivir tan tenso como para rumiar ante algo tan simple como una invitación a almorzar, y él ya tenía una buena idea de cómo ayudarlo a ello.

—A la una —reiteró Kotetsu, sacando a Petrov de su mundo, y salió del despacho sin aguardar hasta escuchar una verdadera respuesta de parte del juez.

Ya estaba decidido: irían a comer algo, hablarían como no lo habían hecho antes y él se encargaría de distraerlo hasta que bajase su guardia y actuase con naturalidad.

Y si Petrov resultaba estar tan obsesionado con su trabajo como parecía, haría lo mismo que había tenido que hacer con Bunny en más de una ocasión: comprar comida para llevar y almorzar en la oficina.

¿Eso bastaría?

Kotetsu no estaba seguro, pero igual lo intentaría.


End file.
